monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
C.S.A. Zero de Nile
Bio This is Franko Juan Guerra, as you may know he was just a young man with no faith and luck for himself, after he got cauth in a fire fight by some evil monsters who want chaos against Humans, Franko died but after 2 weeks of ressurection. He woke up in the middle of a egyptian house where he meet a royal family named The De Nile's, an accient family who where part of the old Egypt times, but never get along, he even meet a beautiful Egyptian Princess named Dr. Nefera De Nile, who found him dead after the Incedent against the monsters he faced. Franko was so worried why he was ressurected by a Royal Family, after he finnished his training Franko was told that he's the last hope for both Humanity and Monster Kind Survival, but Franko misunderstood... After Time Franko became into a Super Soldier project, to see if they can make more Super Soldiers with Franko but it was canceled due to a spy infetrairtor who's Mission was to kill a scientist named Juilet Stein, and steal the formula of "The Reploid Virus". After the Spy was dealt with, Franko finds himself the truth that he was the last hope for Earth as he told Ramses De Nile who he wants to be named as. As his new name he did, he was now Called Special Agent Zero, The God of Monsters! Apperance Franko, or Zero, has a Red and white helment with 2 spikes on the top with a navy blue Gem, and he as Red and Gold armour with two Emeralds on his chest. While Zero has a golden Handel that looks like a sword after turned on, and the blade looks skyblue type. As you may need to know, Zero's Hair is blond while less defining gravity. As for the armour, Zero's Armour is made of a rarest metal on earth, which is Barirum and heavy defence armour. But that's not all, Zero can also triple Jump and use his Z-Knuckel which is a powerful gravity punch and pychonetical Grab too, and he can use guns and use his Z-Saber. Family Cooming Soon! Friends Cooming Soon! Romance As Zero was the most miserable Special Ed student from his real High School years, Nefera seemed him as a bad guy like herself, but at his heart was pure good even he does not know about it. Zero was Begged by Nefera for her to Date Zero, because she meet a royal guy but a real big jerk for her, his name was Jibaho De Lushan who he's the Prince of Northen Egypt. As the result Nefera dumped him for her own reason, but he still flirts Nefera as her Father demands to marry him for good, as the result Zero said no 10 times, because he's not Royalty and rich. But as Nefera was keept being Flirt for her to love Jibaho, Zero said to him to leave her alone, or Zero will do his Z-Knuckle on him. But Jibaho tried to punch him in the face, but failed because Zero's Reploid Virus has good reflexes and can time attacks on him, so that means he grabed him first from his jerking punch and then he did the Z-Knuckle on him. and so that's how both Zero and Nefera began to love each other, even Ramses disagress with them being together. Themes! This is Zero's theme songs from all Megaman Series, except the first one though... Category:Original Characters